1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composition which can be applied in the medical and esthetic fields. Said composition has particular utility for the treatment of cellulitis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has already been suggested to resort to the remarkable properties of the compound named cyclic AMP. It will be recalled that cyclic AMP, also called 3',5' AMPc, or cyclic adenosine 3',5' monophosphoric acid, results from the association of adenine, of ribose and of a phosphoric acid molecule. Cyclic AMP is formed from adenosine triphosphoric acid ATP. This synthesis is carried out by means of an enzymatic system existing in the cellular membrane, that of adenylcyclase, of which the most efficient stimulants are the hormones. Cyclic AMP is present in all the cells.
The degradation of cyclic AMP takes place in the cell under the effect of a phosphodiesterase, which converts it into inactive 5', AMP with the opening of the ring. The phosphodiesterase is inhibited especially by xanthic bases, such as theophylline and caffeine.
The introduction of cyclic AMP into the organism is not free of risk, for this substance can produce undesirable metabolic reactions. In any case, synthetic cyclic AMP does not pass through the cellular membrane. Transcutaneous penetration of cyclic AMP only produces a very slight activity for the substance is rapidly linearized into linear 5', AMP void of activity.
An abundant literature already exists on cyclic AMP and its applications, since the fundamental works of E. W. SUTHERLAND. The following articles may notably be mentioned:
(1) Sutherland E. W. Robison G. A., Butcher R. W.: Some aspects of the biological role of adenosine 3'5' monophosphate (cyclic AMP), circulation, 1968, --37; 279-300.
(2) Robison G. A.; Butcher R. W.; Sutherland E. W.: Cyclic AMP; Am. Rev. Biochem., 1968, 37-149.
(3) Hardman H. G.; Robison G. A.; Sutherland E. W.: Cyclic nucleotides, Am. Rev. Physiol.; 1971; --33; 311.
(4) Hardmann J. G.; O'Malley B. W.; Methods in Enzymology, vol. 38, 1973.
According to the indications of present literature, the treatment of cellulitis by the action of cyclic AMP and an inhibitor of phosphodiesterase by xanthic bases has already given results, but the latter can however be improved.
It is an object of the invention to provide a composition which is useful in the medical and esthetic field.
It is another object of the invention to provide a medicinal composition of improved utility in the treatment of cellulitis.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will emerge from the description which follows.